


Gold-Eyed Girl

by themaskwewear



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaskwewear/pseuds/themaskwewear
Summary: Erik never thought he would go and find his Christine, but when he does. Erik finds not only Christine still with Raoul but with a daughter, who looks too much like himself. Christine wanting Erik to stay and be with Aria, the daughter, he stays. Raoul keeps his distance from Erik, believing Christine made a mistake in letting Erik stay. But, most of all, Aria who yearns to sing and compose music and who secretly acts when her parents are asleep. Yet, Aria and Erik are very much alike, they love music, culture, the arts and they both hold scars.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Gold-Eyed Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was listening to Gold by Imagine Dragons and this is what I came up with.

Erik strode through the streets, he didn’t get why he was doing this. Erik didn’t know why he kept a reasonable track of Christine, why he made a room all for herself if she ever decided to come back. For the last seven years, he’s been yearning for his Swedish nightingale, but, on that particular day. The clouds, a blockade to suppress the sunrays, stood guard in the sky and Erik was just puzzling music and everything he loved, except for his dearest Christine. Then, with a sudden urge, he left his small place in the French countryside and made his way to a small town on the sea of France where his Christine lived.

Erik walked through the dense, crowded houses trying to find hers. He knew Raoul would be somewhere but he didn’t care if he was killed, all Erik wanted was to be with her, his Christine. Erik paused abruptly, and looked at the light blue door, it’s color bright and cheerful unlike everything else. Erik took a deep breath in and walked to it, raised a trembling fist and knocked thrice. A voice whispered from behind it, then Christine opened it with a greeting smile before it fell as she recognized who it was.

“Erik…” Christine whispered, gazing at the soaked man who she used to adore. She paused, looking around Erik’s large shoulders before looking at his yellow eyes. “Come in, Raoul is away at the moment.” Christine stepped back and Erik, shuddering from the cold and from seeing Christine again, walked into the hallway and into the sitting room.

“I’m sorry…” Erik began as he watched Christine bustle around the room, getting a fire started in the fireplace.

Christine remained silent as she left the room, presumably to the kitchen, then back. This time, when she entered, Erik got a good look at his Christine Daae. She wore a saffron dress that ended right before her feet, her hair was pulled up in a bun, stray hairs falling to her shoulders, her fingers nimble as she kindled the flames. He wanted her hands in his, to warm them and kiss her fingertips. Christine stood up straight, looked at Erik then sat down quickly.

“Why are you here, Erik?” Christine asked, as Erik sat down on a chair and looked at his angel, his Christine.

“I need to see you, Christine…” Erik said, looking down at his hands, then to Christine who looked at him sadly.

“And what then? Take me away? Kill Raoul?” Christine pondered then sided as if she regretted what she said.

“I wouldn’t kill him nor take you away.” Erik announced which was meeted with a fragile smile from Christine. He knew something was amiss yet he didn’t want to ask.

A giggle came from down the hallway and Erik raised his eyebrows as a girl came running in and almost tripped on Christine as she paused, facing Christine.

“Mama!” Erik sucked in a breath as he bowed his head, she had a child. He was clueless of this, his Christine had a child. “Guess what I did?”

Christine looked to Erik than to her daughter. “What did you do, sweetie?”

“I made my first song!” Erik raised his head again at the mention of music. “It goes something like this.” The daughter began humming the tune, then stopped and looked at Christine.

“Oh, it’s lovely! Now I have someone you should meet.” Christine said and half turned the girl. “Go say hello to Erik, he’s one of my fondest friends.” Christine said, lightly pushing the girl to Erik.

The girl, abounding with energy, skipped to Erik, curtsied and waited a second. Erik looked up and looked at Christine then at the girl who smiled up at him.

“I’m Aria.” Aria said, in a sing-songy voice. “Nice to meet you, Monsieur Erik.” Her gold eyes curious, her cheeks rosy, her hair as black as a ravens. She then tucked some of her wildly curly hair from her face to reveal a keloid scar expanding from her jaw to temple.

Erik looked to Christine who smiled, like she was asking him to say something to her. Erik breathed in deeply, this was his child. A child, he swore to never have. He looked at the keloid then into Aria’s eyes. “How did you get that?” Erik asked.

Aria turned her head to Christine who looked at her sadly, she then turned to Erik. “I’m not supposed to talk about it, Monsieur.” Aria paused, her eyes on Erik’s full mask. “What’s under your mask?”

“I’m not supposed to talk about it.” Erik said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you all think? Leave your opinions in the comments please!


End file.
